Bat Boys Antics
by AJRedRobin
Summary: This starts a collection of stories based once again on a Role Play between my friend Ashleigh and I. We role play A LOT! And sometimes stories come out of that role play, short ones and long ones, sometimes very serious ones, and sometimes very funny ones. These stories will be short and funny. They are playful antics. See full introduction.
1. Introduction

Introducing . . . .

Bat Boys Antics

This starts a collection of stories based once again on a Role Play between my friend Ashleigh and I. We role play A LOT! And sometimes stories come out of that role play, short ones and long ones, sometimes very serious ones, and sometimes very funny ones. These stories will be short and funny. They are playful antics. If you do have an idea or two that you would like to see us do in our role play and then turn it into a story, please message me. Until then, just enjoy!

AJRed Robin


	2. Banana

A/N: Timmy doesn't want to eat much at times. So he grabs a banana. Big Brother has other ideas.

A/N: Needed to fix the text area.

Banana

by

AJRedRobin

Tim was tossing and turning trying to get comfortable. He always suffered from nightmares, some of them came from his childhood. Others from traumatic experiences beyond his control, both as Red Robin and as himself. This morning however was slightly different. It wasn't so much a nightmare as a feeling of foreboding. Tim wasn't getting much sleep so he got up to get some breakfast and to find out why Cynthea Walker, his receptionist at Wayne Tech was so reluctant to send over the computer chip he requested. He decided to send her a quick text and ask her.

TW: #What do you mean you THINK there's a flaw. There either is or there isn't.#

CW: #They assured me that the chip was made correctly. . .#

TW: #But you're not so sure.#

CW: #It's just what the tech had said was strange.#

TW: #What did he say# CW: #Something about the circuits being in the right order and the hardwired commands being imputed . . . #

TW: #You're not sure are you. Why didn't you bring this up last night.#

CW: #You're the boss . . . Whatever you say goes.# TW: #Not if the chip I gave my brother might have a defect.#

CW: #That's just it, I'm not sure if it does. This is the most important chip we've designed. We just want to make sure it's right. So much has been hardwired into it. A mistake could send us all back to the drawing board.#

TW: #I know you're nervous. I'll keep an eye on it.# Tim texted one of the technicians that worked on the design of the chip just to be certain.

TW: #Could you send me all the schematics and programming data on the chip you sent.# Tim gave him the number on the chip.

Tech: #Do you want what's current because I stopped working on that chip six months ago and our new tech was working on it.

TW: #Who was that tech?#

Tech: #His name is Roger Corman.#

TW: #Just send me everything you've got. I'll talk to him later.#

Tech: #Right away.# TW: #Thanks.#

Tim set his phone down by the bedside once he completed his correspondence. He thought about trying to get more sleep, but it was useless. 'I might as well go to the gym. I need a workout away.' Tim needed to get rid of the foreboding feeling that he had, like something was watching him even though no one was there. It was like an itch he couldn't scratch. Tim changed into a tank top and some shorts then started his gymnastics routine starting with the uneven bars then working his way to the balance beam then the rings. While Tim was working on the rings for the third time, Dick had come into the gym.

"Hey Timmy...what's up?" Tim was finishing up his routine. He spun around twice and dismounted but landed wrong. His feet slipped out from under him. It was the third time that happened. "DAMN!" Dick chuckled. Tim looked as if he wanted to throw a tantrum on the floor. There was a very angered pout on his face. "Now don't look like that. Do it again." Tim didn't pay attention to Dick's gentle teasing. He got up off the mat and jumped up and caught the rings. He hung there for a moment to make certain he was steady. He then pressed on the rings until they were down by his sides. Then he slowly opened his arms until they formed a cross. He held it for a count of ten then bringing his arms inward Tim did a handstand. When he was ready, Tim flipped around and came into a seated position. He then bent over and did another handstand, but he ended up being off balance and fell out of the form and ended up tumbling off the rings and onto the floor landing hard on his side.

"HHHHHSSSSSShhhh . . . OOOWW . . . Dammit that's the fourth time I've tried that and I keep falling off!" Tim could feel the bruising on his left shoulder starting to form. "How about you take a break." Dick went to go and grab Tim's arm to help hm up, but Tim lashed out and decked Dick in the eye. "OW….What the heck, Tim," Dick grumbled and rubbed his eye. "Oh gee Dick . . . I'm sorry . . . Either I'm off or the equipment's off . . . I didn't mean to hit you." Tim apologized. Now he felt bad. "Eh…it happens to the best of us...jeez...you got a mean right hook. Someone must have been taking lessons from Jason." "I guess I have been working pretty hard," Tim replied. "What time is it?" "Jeez...i don't even know. Has to be some time in the afternoon though." Dick pulled out a side project he was tinkering with that he wanted to show Tim. "I call it the pocket buddy. I don't know its use yet, but it fits great inside of your pocket, look." Dick slipped the small device into the pocket of Tim's tank top. Tim pulled it out to examine it. "That reminds me of the portable search hook-up I created. It was hooked into the bat computer, but it's not as small as this. It hooked onto my belt and it just had a few buttons and a much smaller screen." Tim's stomach gave out a loud growl. "Oh boy, I don't remember eating breakfast. I came down here right after I texted Cynthea and the technicians at Wayne Tech about that chip. They've been working on it for a year, doing tests, but I was supposed to look at the schematics and the programming, but wasn't able to. All of it's hardwired. Guess it can wait until after I have something to eat." "Let's go get something," Dick said. "I wonder if our brothers are home." Dick wrapped his arm around Tim and lead him back to the kitchen. Damian was sitting at the island with a new hoodie. "Where did you go last night?"

"Big brother Jason took me to a concert," Damian's voice sounded hoarse. He could barely speak above a whisper. "You may want Sammie to take care of your throat. You sound terrible."

"It's not great...*cough* terrible….Besides...look at your shoulder." Damian took a sip of water and handed over his phone. "Look at the pictures big brother."

"On your Instagram?" Dick asked.

"Yeah and FB."

Tim tried to look over Dick's shoulder to see the images that Damian had taken with his phone.

"You go get something to eat," Dick turned to face Tim. "Okay," Tim grabbed a banana and a bottle of water. He downed part of the water and looked at the time. "Jeeze has it been that long? I was in the gym for four hours." All he was aware of was practicing each routine for at least three or four times. He had other bruises he didn't want to mention. He fell hitting the balance beam. When Tim did a flip, he landed wrong then fell on the floor. He hit his ribcage against the beam. 'Today was just not my day to practice,' he thought. 'I couldn't seem to keep my head in the game.' Tim walked by Dick as he thought about the schematics of the chip. He wanted to look that over when Dick stopped him in his tracks. "Go get something to eat." Dick snatched the banana from Tim. "That is not lunch that is a snack." "The banana will help with soreness," Tim argued. "It's got potassium." "I don't think so Timothy," Damian stated as he was texting a friend. "Get more food before he force feeds you. The look on Big Brother's face should be proof of that." "I don't know what to eat," Tim said. "I'm really not that hungry." Tim tried to snatch the banana back. Dick lifted it out of Tim's reach. "Go eat, or I'm telling Jason. Better yet, I'm telling Alfred."

"You wouldn't. Give me back my banana," Tim argued. "I would . . .," Dick lifted it higher. Tim tried to jump up, but Dick continued to hold the banana out of his reach. Tim got a gleam in his eyes when an idea occurred to him. He used the stool as his launch pad and pressing his hand on Dick's shoulder, he launched himself up higher and grabbed the banana. He then flipped and landed back on his feet, triumphant. "Got It!" "You mean you got half of it," Dick declared. "ALFRED TIM IS REFUSING TO EAT!" Dick ran to find Alfred tending to the silverware in the dining room. "I'm not refusing to eat, I just wanted a banana!." Tim peeled what he got and ate a portion. "And Alfred can't hear you he's doing laundry. It's near the gym." "Nah uh he's in here," Dick countered. He was looking at Alfred. He gave him a wink. "Now Tim is turning into a liar."

Alfred got up and stood beside Dick near the door leading to the kitchen. He got Master Richard's unspoken message and decided he needed a bit of help with Master Timothy. "I don't see him," Tim said as he entered the dining room.

Alfred grabbed Timothy by the collar. "I am right here, Master Timothy. And Master Richard is correct. You need to eat a proper meal. Or I will have him sit on you until you do." "I've done it to Jason and I'll do it to you, too," Dick threatened. Tim gulped. Dick was using the rest of the banana as a pointer close to Tim's face. It was an opportunity he couldn't resist. Tim snatched it. "Only if you can catch me." Tim twisted out of Alfred's grasp and ran out of the dining room with the rest of his water and the rest of the banana. "Ah! Get back here!" Dick ran after Tim. "Haahahaha," laughed Tim. He wasn't, however, watching where he was going. He ran right into Jason. "Oooof!" And landed right on his butt. "What are you doing?" Jason questioned. "And why do you have half of a banana in your hand?" Jason looked up to see Dick running in his direction. Whatever it was Jason decided to snatch Tim up. He ran from Dick all the time wondering what was going on. Were they playing some new game?

"JASON! PUT HIM DOWN!" Dick ran faster. Tim stuck his tongue out at Dick and popped the banana into his mouth. "Um Jason, where are we going?" "I don't know," Jason replied. "I don't even know why I'm doing this, but this is fun." Dick almost cornered Jason until he used the wall and catapulted over Dick's head.

"You two are in so much trouble!" Dick yelled. Dick didn't notice that Tim tossed the banana peel downon the floor near his feet. 'I swear in all my life i have not been so disappointed in myself.' Dick's foot stepped on the peel and he fell backwards. "Oof!"

"AHAHAHAH oh man . . . OH MAN." Damian was watching from the ceiling when he saw the entire scene go down. "Ooooops. . . . Um . . . Jay . . . Jay . . .Um . . .," Tim saw the stormy look in Dick's face. Jason started to laugh so hard at big brother. He looked so done with what just happened. "OH my god...ahaha...AHAHAHA!" Jason was wiping tears from my eyes, he was laughing so hard.

Dick was lying there on the ground as one by one, his brothers laughed. Tim tried to hold his in but it kept slipping out. "Dick . . . .," Tim smirked " . . . . . Dick . . .," Tim snickered again. ". . . I'm . . . I'm . . . really sorry . . .," Tim continued smirking. " . . . . I didn't know that would really work . . . Hehhheehhhee." "I caught it on video! I GOT IT!" Damian exclaimed. He was cracking up. He showed the video to big brothers Jason and Tim. They laughed hysterically.

Dick couldn't bring himself to be upset. Hearing his brothers, especially Jason, laughing made him smile. Then he sat back and thought about the joke and what Tim meant and started to laugh as well. Tim wiped away tears of laughter. " . . . I'm really sorry . . . " Jason couldn't hold him any longer from the laughter and he put Tim down. Tim came close and leaned over to check on his big brother when Dick snagged him by the shirt. "Hey!"

Dick pulled Tim down to the ground and held him. "Now you must go and get something to eat." This time, he was the one who picked Tim up and threw him over his shoulder. "And I will sit on you to make sure that you do."

Tim shrugged his shoulder. Looks like he lost this round for the moment. 'Oh well, maybe next time,' he thought. 'Maybe I'll try a banana cream pie.'

End


	3. Sweeter Than Candy

A/N: While on patrol and trying to stop a robbery, Red Robin ends up in a sticky situation. Thanks JasonToddLover, this is based on a fun little RP in our Earth 14 Universe.

Sweeter than Candy:

A Fun Christmas and Halloween Story

By

AJ Red Robin and JasonToddLover

The weather was cold and it threatened to snow. Christmas Eve was tomorrow night and Red Robin wanted to get in a patrol before settling in for the next few days. It was looking like the cold weather was keeping everyone indoors. That was fine by him, but you never could tell. Sometimes there were a few late night "shoplifters." Red Robin was starting to shiver from the cold. There had to be a way he could get his blood flowing. A good old fashion fistfight did wonders when you were just standing around in the cold doing nothing or swinging on a rope. Red Robin was into his third hour of patrol when he heard some noises coming from an alleyway. There were three men in ski masks breaking into a jewelry store. 'Looks like I'm going to get warmed up after all.'

"Get the goods and then get out," one of the robbers said, as he grabbed a bag and started filling it up with some loose diamonds from the safe.

Red Robin took out his bo staff so he was ready. He silently went into the store and stood in a darkened corner near the back as he watched for a few minutes. He could only see two of the three robbers. Those two didn't look all that intimidating. He could easily take them out. "Late Christmas shopping? I know three people who will be getting coal this year from Santa. Where's your friend?"

The two thieves were startled. One continued to stuff his bag full of necklaces as fast as he could while the other tried to recover his fright by taunting the caped figure. "I'm sure he won't find out after we shut that trap of yours," the second robber threatened.

"Haven't you heard," Red Robin replied. "He sees you when you're sleeping . . ." Red Robin dashed forward and struck the robber's hand that was holding the bag of diamonds. He followed it up with an upper cut to the thief's chin dropping him to the floor. "He knows when you're awake . . . " Red Robin went after the next guy who was stealing necklaces from another case. He used his bo staff to strike the man across the face knocking him to the floor as well. " . . . . . He knows when you've been BAD . . . And guys, you've been VERY BAD . . . ."

"Well, aren't you a bag of tricks," The third robber came in from the back room. He was much larger than the other two. "Maybe you need to go back a few months and tell the Great Pumpkin about this ass whoopin'." The guy tackled Red Robin and picked him up and threw him out of the widow and into the street. The alarm went off at that point. Red Robin was dazed and he tried to stand up, but he slipped on the ice. The robber grabbed the front of Red Robin's uniform and stood him up. He held onto him and punched Red Robin in the nose then brought up his knee into Red Robin's gut. Then the robber tossed him through the window of the Halloween shop display next door that had yet to be taken down.

As Red Robin crashed through the window, he knocked over several items. He struggled to get up from the tangled mess of costumes and props that he had been tossed into. Several bottles of something sticky had been knocked from a shelf and were broken. The fluid spilled all over Red Robin's head making a sticky mess. The stuff ran down all over his face and into his mask, blinding him. By the time he had gotten himself untangled, the robbers had escaped. And the police were approaching the jewelry store. Seeing movement coming from the Halloween store, one of the officers turned his gun in that direction.

"Freeze!"

Red Robin climbed out of the window discussed.

"Wait! It's all right partner, that's one of Batman's associates. Are you all right?"

"Oh I'm great, just peachy," Red Robin said. 'This just isn't my night. The robbers got away with the loot. And now I have to go back to the cave to change.'

"Hey wait, you're bleeding! You need medical attention!"

Red Robin ignored the police officers and trudged through the snowdrifts. He found his motorcycle where he left it and headed back to the cave. 'Talk about embarrassing,' he thought. 'I should have checked the back room and taken the bigger man out first.'

"Damn it, Dick! Stop living up to your name!" Jason was trying to get his jacket back from Dick.

"I'm going to toss it over the edge! Give me back Techno Byte!" Dick yelled.

"I wasn't going to hurt him!"

Red Robin drove back to the cave. He was grumbling under his breath. He parked his motorcycle and was heading toward the changing area when Jason spotted him and he stopped messing with his older brother.

"Holy shit . . . "Jason's eyes went wide as he saw that Red Robin was covered in blood.

"TIM! Oh . . Oh god what happened!" Dick ran over to Tim along with Jason. Dick was panicking inside. There was so much blood.

". . . Don't ask . . . " Red Robin frowned. He was going to head over to the changing area when Jason pulled Red Robin over to the medical bay. " . . . .Hey . . . "

"You need to get checked out," Jason said, seriously. He was all business, going into nurse mode. "You have all this blood over you. We need to get you cleaned and stitched up. Then maybe check for head trauma. Make sure you aren't bleeding internally, anywhere." Jason turned toward Dick. "Golden boy, grab some rags and warm water. We need to get Tim cleaned up so I can examine him."

Dick got a big bucket of warm water and grabbed four rags and went over to Jason. Jason got Tim to sit on a gurney.

" . . . Guys, I'm all right . . . Stop fussing . . . " Red Robin insisted, but his brothers didn't appear to be listening to him. Red Robin crossed his arms over his chest in annoyance.

"Stop, Tim, you might make your wounds worse," Dick insisted. He pulled Tim's arms away from his chest and started to wipe him down.

"I'M NOT HURT!" Red Robin yelled. He shook his head vigorously when some of the sticky stuff ran into his eyes and he ended up splattered Dick in the face.

"Ew!" Dick got some of the blood in his mouth. "Wait . . . That's not blood." Dick leaned close to Tim and then licked his cheek.

Red Robin backed away and gave Dick a credulous look.

"AHHHHH! Eww, Dick," Jason was appalled. "Please tell me that damn Talon in you made you do it. It was the Talon, right?"

Dick licked Tim's cheek a second time. The red stuff actually tasted sweet.

"Stop licking me!" Red Robin scowled and crossed his arms. "I need a shower."

"You have to taste it, Jay. It's strawberry!"

Jason gave Dick a weird look. "Aw what the hell." Jason shrugged his shoulders. 'One lick can't hurt.' He licked Tim's other cheek and Tim freaked out at that point.

". . . Guys! . . . .YUCK! . . . That's GROASS!" Red Robin jumped off the gurney and started to head to the shower.

Jason started laughing, both from relief and from Tim's reaction. It was a good laugh, from deep in the belly. "Oh man! Timmy . . . WAIT TIM, Tim . . . Wait . . . Wait." Jason caught up to the scowling red bird. "You should go see Sammie like that."

"Oh you should definitely go and see her," Dick agreed. He could see what Jason was leading up to.

"I am not seeing Sammie like this!" Red Robin argued.

"No, no, Tim . . . Look, go and see Samantha," Dick insisted and he went over and put his arm around his younger brother's shoulder. "I bet you'd like it if she were the one licking you."

Red Robin's eyes went a little wide and he stood there for a moment digesting Dick's words. "You know you're right . . . . . But I'll blame you two if she starts freaking out."

"No, you won't," Jason said with a straight face. "She'd just take even better care of you. Go. Be free birdie. Fly from this cage, which is the cave and into the arms of your woman! Shoo! Just go." Jason started to be dramatic.

Dick started to play along. "Oh our little bird is growing up . . . Waaah!"

"Oh brother," Red Robin rolled his eyes and walked up the steps with Dick and Jason following.

'I've gotta see this.' Dick thought to Jason.

'Me too!' Jason replied.

Neither of the boys noticed that Bruce was in the gym area doing some exercising. He had seen Red Robin come in on his motorcycle and heard Jason and Dick's exclamations regarding Tim. He was going to go over to Tim to check him out when he continued to hear Tim arguing with them. Then he heard "strawberry?" What did Tim fall into? Now Jason was telling Tim to go see Sammie? 'Oh boy this I've got to see,' Bruce thought. He got up and discreetly followed his sons upstairs.

'Those guys just take the cake,' Red Robin thought. 'Yuck, this stuff is getting stickier by the minute. I really need a shower. Sammie's just going to laugh at me.'

Samantha Wayne slipped on one of Tim's shirts. 'Oh man, it's tight around my chest and hips. I like. Maybe, maybe he'd want to play when he sees me like this.' Samantha gave her hair a good shake. 'Perfect and I smell just like lavender. Okay, Sammie deep breath.' She couldn't wait for her husband to come home and walk in on her.

Alfred came out of the kitchen to put a few packages under the Christmas tree when he saw Red Robin exit the clock to the cave and walk through the manor. He was all bloody. " . . . Master Timothy! You should be down in the cave. You need medical attention!"

"No . . . I don't . . . Trust me," Red Robin stated. He kept walking up to the second floor. 'Why did I let those guys talk me into this.'

"Al he's fine," Dick said, reassuring the old butter as he rushed by, trying to keep up with his younger brother. Dick kept following Tim. He watched as Tim finally got to Sammie's bedroom door.

Red Robin stood there for a moment. The red strawberry flavored blood continued to drip down the side of his face. 'I must look pathetic.' He knocked on Sammie's door rather then just barging through.

Samantha's heart fluttered. 'It's Timmy!' She gave herself another look in the mirror. 'Great . . . Looking sexy.' She then went and opened the door, and was shocked to see Red Robin standing there covered in blood. "TIM! What the hell happened!"

Red Robin didn't say a word. He just walked in and sat on the bed and looked up at Sammie like a sad puppy.

"Tim you have blood on you! You need to get cleaned up." Sammie went over to him. All this blood, where did it come from? Sammie used a finger to wipe some of the blood. It felt different. It was sticky, not slick. 'This isn't blood.' She brought it close to smell it. It didn't even smell like blood. 'It smells like strawberry.' Then she licked it. "Mmmmm . . . That's good." She almost lost it then asked. "Did you get into a fight with a bunch of jelly donuts?"

". . . Guys . . . I'm going to kill you . . .," Red Robin saw Dick and Jason in the doorway. He frowned when he saw a third person behind them. It was Bruce. 'Dad? This can't get any worse.' Red Robin was blushing at that point.

Dick started to chuckle a bit. "Sammie, you like a jelly covered Tim?"

"I do!" Sammie grinned, and bit her lip. Her eyes were eyeing Tim.

"Maybe you should help him clean up?" Jason suggested, with a wicked grin on his face.

The way Jason said, 'help him clean up' made Red Robin blush deeper. " . . . I can take it from here . . . " Red Robin started to get up to head to the shower.

"Well, wait," Samantha made Tim sit back down. ". . . I won't mind helping you clean up."

Dick and Jason moved from the doorway only to peek back in. 'Man … I wish my girlfriend could do that to me.'

"Ooh man," Dick started to blush when he saw what Sammie was doing to Tim.

Sammie started using her fingers to remove the sticky strawberry flavored fake blood off of Red Robin. Then she started licking his face and then his lips. ' . . . . . . . . . Guys . . . Close the door on your way out,' Samantha thought to Tim's brothers.

Dick shut the door, giving the couple their privacy.

End


	4. Quit Being Such A

A/N: Tim and Dick are having a little fun at WE.

Quit Being Such A . . . . .

By

AJRedRobin and JasonToddLover

Tim and Dick were just hanging out in the hallway. Both were on their phones texting. Suddenly, Tim straightens up and does a quick nod in Dick's direction. When the person got closer, Tim stared at Dick.

"Quit being such a Dick," Tim said to his older brother.

"Quit being such a Tim," Dick said back to his younger brother.

They continued to stare at each other as the person walked by with a confused look on their face. Once the person passed the two and disappeared around a corner, Tim and Dick burst out laughing.

"Oh man did you see the look on that guy's face?"

"Yeah, let's do it, again."

Tim and Dick quickly walked down the hall and found the steps leading upward. They went up a couple of flights, checking the hallway to see if the coast was clear. They walked around as if they belonged to the place and no one paid any attention. They found the perfect spot and stood against the wall and once again took out their phones and began to text. This time a lady came in their direction. Tim stared at Dick again.

"Quit being such a Dick," Tim said to his older brother.

"Quit being such a Tim," Dick said back to his younger brother.

The woman turned in their direction and gave a curious look. Once again they waited for the woman to pass and then bust out laughing. Tim and Dick quickly left the area and went to another part of the building. Once again they found the most likely spot and waited.

"Quit being such a Dick," Tim said to his older brother.

"Quit being such a Tim," Dick said back to his younger brother.

Once again they started laughing over their private joke. They were leaning against a column and trying to decide where to go next when they heard footsteps behind them. Both were grabbed by the collar of their shirts.

"You're father would like to see you," Lucius said in a stern voice. Like the teacher disciplining two students at school, he led the two into the "principal's" office.

Bruce was going over some financial reports when he heard Lucius come into the room. He knew what this was about. He didn't look up in their direction, but kept his voice even.

"Boys, I've been receiving some strange phone calls from my employees. Can you explain it?" 

Tim and Dick looked at each other. "No," they both said in unison.

"We're just being ourselves," Dick said, smiling.

"Yeah, it's not like we're being Dicks," Tim answered.

"Or Tims," Dick chuckled.

Bruce groaned and rubbed his forehead. He never should have invited his sons to Wayne Enterprise. He knew they would get bored. The last time he did, they played hide and seek, driving the security guards nuts. At least they weren't getting into real serious trouble.

"Go find something constructive to do, and get out of my office so I can get some real work done."

"Haahhaahhaa! Yes, Dad," Dick and Tim said at the same time. They then linked arms and headed back out into the halls.

"On second thought," Bruce got up from his chair and went to head off his sons before they got into more mischief.

End.


End file.
